


The Clones

by RapidfireEcho



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapidfireEcho/pseuds/RapidfireEcho
Summary: This is a thing I've been working on for a while and have just recently written down. "We here at Dark Matter Industries, we strive for the future," the woman leading the tour said, "And that-" she pointed at a massive machine "-is the grand heart of DMI. We focus on the successful cloning of living beings."The people in the tour had little knowledge of the true purpose of the company, the villainy at the head of Dark Matter Industries, the clone in charge tainted with dark matter and controled by his desire for global domination.





	

A thin brunette clad in a long pristine white lab coat that still showed off her aggressive orange shirt stormed down the hall, her steel-toed boots thudding against the hard tile floor. She uncurled one of her fists to push her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose, then re-curled it and held it down by her side, as the other one was.

" **Boss!** " She shouted as she burst through the double doors of her leader's office.

"What is it, Specimen Five?" He asked with a sigh.

"Six and Seven are going to die tonight." Specimen Five stated simply. She fully intended to kill the sixth and seventh clones. She was the first successful clone that her boss, known as Specimen Zero, had created. He chose the smartest person he found for her, and increased the clone's intelligence off of the genius woman, then killed her after he had created Specimen Five, the smartest life form in existence.

Specimen Zero sighed and turned in his huge swivel chair to stare at her across his desk. "Forgive me for asking, but why? This time."

"Those imbeciles blew up my lab!" She shouted, "I create a thousand foolproof ways to keep them out of my lab, but apparently I need a few idiot-proof ways as well!"

"And what do you want **me**  to do about it? Wait-" the red-eyed man caught himself and slammed his hands onto his desk, he remembered that an explosion so close to the cloning chambers could set off the dark matter and infuse clones with it, as it had done to him, evidenced by the thick black marks coating his entire body, "What happened with the cloning chambers?"

"The three new specimens were lost, but the dark matter containment fields were not damaged in the slightest." Five reported, her stance going from raging and homicidal to calm and professional, as she had been programmed.

The dark matter tainted clone huffed and leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. "Dammit," he muttered, then turned thoughtful, "Was even the slightest bit of DNA recoverable?"

The genius shook her head, "No, Sir. It was completely destroyed in the explosion. But in other news-" she activated a holographic monitor that appeared directly in front of her, and pulled up a slide show of data "-I believe I've found that closed network server of advanced research data. It's probably not all of it, but I could download it wirelessly onto a flash drive, I'd have to physically be in the network server's data range, though."

Zero hummed in thought for a moment, then asked, "Where **is**  the server?"

"Moscow, Russia," she deadpanned, pulling up a satellite image of the city. She pulled up a list of events happening in the area of Moscow where the server was located. "As you can see, scientist Zakhar Sokolov is hosting a party for fellow scientists in his home mansion on the edge of Moscow. The server's signal indicates that the server hardlines are inside his mansion."

The dark clone smiled, "You speak Russian, right?"

She nodded.

"Perfect. Now we just need you to fly out there, put on makeup and a dress, and get that data!"

He let a small chuckle slip from him when Five dropped her head and muttered "Fuck." to herself. She left the room and went to her personal suite and packed.


End file.
